


Butterfly Lament

by honeypotatoes



Series: Stories before Jan 31, 2018 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Edo Period, Historical, M/M, Prostitution, Yoshiwara Lament AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the glamourous and lush living style of Japan's most frequented tea house in the red light district, there is always a secret that is murdered and buried in people's hearts. </p><p>A haiku collection that was inspired by Ono Yuuki's Yoshiwara Lament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Lament

**Butterfly Lament - Haiku Collection**

Tonight in the streets

of beautiful Edo

cherry blossoms glow.

A young man in pain

but with little pretty smiles

conceals his sadness.

The red light district

showing a man looking like

a fair butterfly.

Hurtful memories

sucking him dry like a

leech in “sheep’s” skin.

The lovely young man’s

first love was indeed the Leech

though lies were uttered.

With honey-sweet lies

he lured the Butterfly in

while he betrayed him.

His heart was shattered

after knowing the deceit

but brought his knife down.

The Leech was squashed dead

by the gorgeous Butterfly

with tears on his cheeks.

Staring at the dead

lover he once loved he turned

the knife on himself.

Crying and screaming

the young man slashed his knife and

the blood of two mixed.

In 1920,

the man known as Butterfly

never flew again.

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard the Yoshiwara Lament sung by Ono Yuuki, I knew I had to write something... And this is what happened.... Wow... I'm sort of impressed by myself.....  
> But I would love if there were any people who would like the give me comments of what I can work on...? I know there is a lot... Please...?  
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day~~~~


End file.
